Love Will Last Forever
by Kikou-chan
Summary: ^ *Chapters 1-3 Up* ^ Gohan/Videl Romance. Love Lasts Forever... even beyond death... This story isn't what you may think it's about... It will have a happy ending ^_^ R&R, Please!!
1. Highschool

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
Kikou-chan: Ohayo. My name is Megami Kikou, but you can call me Kikou-chan. I am a friend of Gohan's Angel(a.k.a Son Videl She's an author, too), and since she writes fanfiction, I decided I'd write a DBZ fanfic too ^_^. She is going to help me with it, and even help with my grammar, plot, etc. She will also be beta-reading. Please review, and tell me what you think of it. If you hate it, tell me why, so I can fix whatever it is.  
  
Gohan's Angel: Hello, Fans. I'm sitting here in a computer chair next to Kikou-chan, helping her write a DBZ fanfic. She's also going to write some Sailor Moon FanFics(Shoujo-ai), but she decided to give her shot at a DBZ, so I'm here to help her out!  
  
Kikou-chan: I already told them that.  
  
Gohan's Angel: I know. I just thought I'd say it too.  
  
Gohan: Well, Shouldn't we get started?  
  
Vegeta: I agree.  
  
Goku: Me too.  
  
Kikou-chan: What are you doing here?  
  
Gohan: Didn't Angel tell you? We're going to help too!  
  
Kikou-chan looks at Gohan's Angel questioningly.  
  
Gohan's Angel: I just invited them. They promised they'd be nice little monkeys, so don't worry.  
  
Vegeta: I promised no such thing.  
  
Vegeta gets hit over the head with a frying pan.  
  
Kikou-chan: That shut him up.  
  
Gohan's Angel: Yeah! It worked!  
  
Kikou-chan: Now! On with the ficcie!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"..." is speaking.  
  
'...' is thought.  
  
**...** is speaking through bond.  
  
~-...-~ means complete scene change.  
  
-~-~- means partial change.  
  
*~...~* means flashback.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Love Will Last Forever; Chapter 1: Highschool...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
  
~-Son Residence-~  
  
"GOHAN!!" ChiChi's voice echoed throughout the Son home.  
  
Gohan shuddered slightly, and closed his eyes abruptly. He was up in his room, wearing nothing but a pair of blue sweat pants, and was laying back on his bed lazily.  
  
His left leg was arched upwards, with his right leg laying on his left knee. He was currently reading a rather thick book entitled 'Facts about Saiya-jin' by Bulma Briefs. She had gotten help from Vegeta to write it. Gohan still couldn't believe she would actually release something about their race to the people of earth... Vegeta thought the same thing...  
  
He was shaken from his thoughts, by ChiChi. "Get down here! I need to talk to you!" ChiChi shouted demandingly, from, what Gohan could tell was, the kitchen.  
  
He shuddered again, and sighed. "I hate it when she wants to talk... I guess I should just go see what she wants..." he said, and sat up. Gohan layed his book face-down on his bed, marking his place. He stood, and stretched quickly, before picking up a white teeshirt, and then pulling it down over his head.  
  
With one more sigh, he headed out of his room. He walked down the stairs, his eyes closed.  
  
-~-~-  
  
No more than a second later, he reached the bottom of the staircase, and poked his head in the kitchen door. He looked around, and saw ChiChi washing dishes from dinner... He walked all the way in.  
  
"What is it, Mom?" he asked.  
  
"I need to talk to you about your schooling... Sit," replied his, oh so overprotective, mother.  
  
"Okay..." he said, a small bit uneasily.  
  
Gohan pulled a chair out from under the table, and took a seat, resting his arms on the wooden polished surface of the table.  
  
"Now, What is it?" questioned the demi-saiyajin.  
  
"I think you shouldn't have to put up with my not-so-great schooling ability, anymore. You seem so reluctant to learn anything."  
  
"What do you mean mom? I don't mind your schooling ability. And, Maybe you think I'm reluctant, because there isn't much more I -can- learn." Gohan said, and scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously.  
  
"No Gohan. I just don't think I can give you the kind of education you need. You're 18 now..." ChiChi trailed off, stopping abruptly from her dishwashing.  
  
"Where is this going?" Gohan asked, looking confusingly at the back of his mother's head.  
  
ChiChi turned around, to meet his stare, sighed, and said, "I think you should attend public highschool."  
  
'Public Highschool!? Why on earth would...?' he thought, before saying aloud, "Why Public Highschool?"  
  
"I think it would be a great way to complete you studies, and you can learn more that way. Besides, I also think that this will give you a chance to make some friends your age," responded the woman, and sat down on the other side of the table. She pulled her hands together, clasping them.  
  
"It's just that, ever since your father died, I've been thinking... Maybe it would be better for you to associate with kids your own age... You meant alot to your father, and I think he would agree with me. Please?" she asked, and looked at the teen with pleeding eyes.  
  
This was the first time Gohan could remember his mother -asking- him to do something...  
  
"I'll go..." he said reluctantly.  
  
"Thank you, Gohan. I know you'll do great!" ChiChi said, and hugged him tightly, nearly cutting off his circulation.  
  
"Y-You're... welcome... mom... But... could... you... please... let... me... go?... I... can't... breathe..." he said, gasping for much-needed air.  
  
"Oh... Sorry." ChiChi said, and let go of him, like dropping a rag doll.  
  
He breathed heavily for a moment, then returned to normal, "If you think it's what would be best, I'll try my best," he said, encouragingly.  
  
"Good! Then it's settled. I've already set up an appointment at a nice school in Satan City, for you. All you have to do is take the entrance exams, and if you pass, you're in!" ChiChi said, with a small gleam in her eyes.  
  
'She's back to normal...' Gohan thought, and laughed slightly, "When's the appointment?" he asked.  
  
"Tomorrow, at 9:00 in the morning," replied ChiChi, with a smile on her face.  
  
"I guess I should get some sleep then." Gohan said, and wished his mother goodnight, before heading back upstairs to his bedroom.  
  
-~-~-  
  
"Mom? What is height school?" came a small voice, as a miniature Goku-clone climbed up onto ChiChi's lap.  
  
"Why are you still awake? Well, It isn't -Height- school, Goten. It's -High- school. Kids like your brother go there. It's to improve education, and is the next school after Junior High," replied ChiChi, and looked down at Goten.  
  
"I didn't understand a word of that, but that's okay." Goten said, and snuggled up to ChiChi's stomach. ChiChi put her arms around the little boy.  
  
ChiChi stared at the cute Goku-clone for a few moments, as he reminded her of her husband, the way he looked, the way he acted, and the way he smiled... 'I miss you Goku...' thought ChiChi, and stared up at the ceiling...  
  
-~-~-  
  
Gohan walked into his room, and layed down on his bed, face towards the ceiling, thinking.  
  
'Highschool, huh?' Gohan thought, and sighed. He didn't know what to think about going to a public school. He'd always been taught at home, so this would be the first time he'd ever been to a public school. He had spent nearly all of his life here in the middle of the forest somewhere, away from civilization, and would now have to commute to Satan City to attend highschool... 'I wonder why Satan City? I mean, I could have flown to any other city just as easily...' he thought, and glanced at his side where his book still layed. He picked it up, and placed a folded piece of paper in it, closed it, and layed it on his nightstand beside his lamp(the nightstand is pushed up against his bed).  
  
'I wonder what my new school will be like...' he continued to think, as images of a two story building entered his mind. He yawned 'I guess I'll find out tomorrow... I just need... to get a little... sleep...' he drifted off to sleep...  
  
-~-~-  
  
About a half an hour later, ChiChi walked into Gohan's room, and walked over to his bed... He would never show it, but he missed his dad more than anyone did... Even more so than herself... He had claimed it was all his fault, and had even once said that he was worthless, and didn't deserve to live...  
  
ChiChi tried to hold back tears. She missed her husband, and Goten had never even gotten to meet his own father... It was sad really... Sad that a young 7 year-old boy didn't know what had happened to his own father... Goten should have never had to grow up without a father... Goku should have been there with Goten... But, It wasn't his fault. Nor was it her other son's fault. It was Cell's fault... Or at least, that's the way she seen it...  
  
ChiChi covered her son up with the comforter, before leaning down and kissing his forehead. She wouldn't blame anyone but Cell for her husband's death, because Cell technically was the one who killed him... She smiled at the face of her peacefully sleeping son, and turned out his shadelight, before turning and walking out of the room...  
  
She turned a corner, and walked into her room, to get some sleep... No, It wasn't fair... life wasn't fair... But, At least Goten had one hell of an older brother to look up to... ChiChi smiled, and layed down, turning out her own shadelight, before drifting off to sleep...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Kikou-chan: How was it? I hope you all liked it.   
  
Gohan's Angel: Hey! It was a good first chapter! You are probably better at this, than I am!  
  
Kikou-chan: Thanks alot, Videl!  
  
Gohan's Angel: No prob.  
  
Gohan: Well, So ends the first chapter of this fanfic by Kikou-chan! Be sure to check back later for the second chapter! 


	2. The Golden Fighter

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Love Will Last Forever; By Kikou-chan  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kikou-chan: Arigato! Arigato for the reviews ^_^! It means SOOOOO much to me, that you people review! Arigato!  
  
Videl-chan(Gohan's Angel): She's a little weird today. Just look over her.  
  
Kikou-chan: What? Did you say something, Videl-chan?  
  
Videl-chan(Gohan's Angel): No. Nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
Kikou-chan: Good. One thing before I start the chapter, I'm going to be adding myself in as a character in the later of this chapter or the next chapter(the next one probably). Don't worry. I am just going to be one of Videl's friends, who helps to hook her up with Gohan ^_^.  
  
Gohan: Wow, That's cool.  
  
Videl-chan(Gohan's Angel): Uh huh...  
  
Gohan: Only one problem, though.  
  
Kikou-chan: What's that, Gohan-chan?  
  
Gohan: PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME A TOTAL BAKA LIKE MOST PEOPLE DO!  
  
Kikou-chan: *sweatdrops* ^_^;  
  
Gohan: I'm done.  
  
Kikou-chan: Good. Now, We can get the next chapter of this fanficcie underway ^_^!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"..." is speaking.  
  
'...' is thought.  
  
**...** is speaking through bond.  
  
~*...*~ means complete scene change.  
  
****** means partial change.  
  
*~...~* means flashback.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Love Will Last Forever; Chapter 2: The Golden Fighter...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
~*Son Residence: Next Morning*~  
  
"Argh..." Gohan groaned out loud, as he rolled over onto his side, the bright sunlight shining down on his face.  
  
His eyes slowly opened, with some reluctance. He sat up, and looked out the window.  
  
Suddenly, he is -attacked- from behind, by a miniature Goku-lookalike.  
  
"GOOOOOOOHAN!" Goten yelled, and latched onto him, wrapping his legs as far around his big brother's waist as possible, and grabbing two spikey strands of hair from the back of Gohan's head, pulling rather violently, as Gohan tried to shake the younger version of Goku off of him. Gohan let out a small yelp, at his hair nearly being pulled from his head.  
  
"GOTEN!!" Gohan shouted, "Get... off... of... me!"  
  
Goten let go of him, and dropped down onto the bed, sitting indian-style, with puppy-dog eyes and his bottomlip out in a pout.  
  
"Don't pout, squirt. You just didn't have to attack me like that." said Gohan, and ruffled his younger brother's hair, making him giggle.  
  
"I just came to tell you that, if you don't hurry and get ready, that you'll be late for your heightschool appointment-thing." said Goten, and stuck his right thumb in his mouth.  
  
Gohan looked over at the clock on his desk, and seen the time was 8:30. "Aahh!" he yelped, and leaped out of bed.  
  
Goten quietly excused himself from the room, as his older brother ran over to the bathroom.  
  
"Gohan is odd sometimes..." Goten muddered, making his way down the stairs.  
  
******  
  
"Did you wake up Gohan, Goten?" ChiChi asked, as she layed out plates, forks and spoons in three places. There were many dishes, each piled full of food.  
  
"Yes, Mom." Goten responded, and ChiChi patted him on the head.  
  
"Good boy." ChiChi said, and Goten hopped up into a chair, picking up a spoon and a fork, and banging them against the table.  
  
"Goten, You'll have to wait for Gohan." said ChiChi, causing Goten to start pouting.  
  
"Don't give me that face. It isn't going to work." ChiChi said, plainly, causing Goten to stop, and start banging his fork and spoon against the table again.  
  
"Food. Food. Food. Food. Food!" Goten chanted over and over, as he waited impatiently for Gohan.  
  
******  
  
Gohan stepped out of the shower, and being in a hurry, used a small amount of ki to dry himself. He brushed his teeth, and ran out of the bathroom, entering his own room. He hurridly dressed himself in a pair of dark-colored sweat-pants and a white teeshirt. He grabbed his bag, and hurried out his door, and down the stairs.  
  
******  
  
Gohan walked into the kitchen, and sat down at the table.  
  
"Now, Let's eat." said ChiChi, and smiled.  
  
Gohan and Goten piled as much food onto their plates that would fit, and began eating. ChiChi got a small(to them anyway), human amount, and began eating her own breakfast...  
  
******  
  
About five minutes later, Gohan finished his breakfast, and stood up, while Goten and ChiChi were still eating.  
  
"Alright! Thanks for the breakfast mom! Gotta get goin!" Gohan said, and ran over to the door.  
  
"Wait a second." ChiChi said, "Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"Oh, Uh, Yeah." Gohan walked back over, and ChiChi held out a small case, that held five capsules(in this, they fit 5 caps into a case).  
  
"The one with F-16390 on it is the one that has your lunch." said ChiChi, and Gohan took the case from ChiChi.  
  
"Thanks mom." Gohan said, and leaned down, kissing her cheek.  
  
"Now, I'll see you after school." Gohan said, and rushed out the door.  
  
"Behave yourself! Be good! Take care! Be careful!" ChiChi shouted after him, and Gohan just waved with a smile.  
  
"Ah, When will Gohan be back?" Goten asked, and ChiChi patted him on the head.  
  
"He's just going to school. He'll be back in a while." replied ChiChi, smiling at her other son.  
  
"Oh." Goten said simply, and stuck his left thumb in his mouth.  
  
~*In the Sky*~  
  
Gohan sighed, as he flew through the air, towards his new highschool. When she handed him the capsules, ChiChi had given him a small piece of paper as well, that had the address of his new school written on it.  
  
He looked down at the paper, but heard the sound of gun-fire, and stopped in mid-air. He glanced downwards, and seen a robbery taking place.  
  
"I guess I could help out, as long as no one recognizes me..." Gohan said, and transformed into a super saiya-jin. Gohan let out a sigh, and flew downwards, and landed infront of the van, that contained the now-escaping bank robbers.  
  
******  
  
"Get Videl!" the bank owner shouted, and another man nodded his head, pushing some buttons on a small watch-like device. "If anyone can stop them, Videl can!"  
  
******  
  
Gohan extended his right arm, and the van stopped.  
  
"What is he!?" the one driving the van questioned aloud.  
  
The demi-saiyajin pushed it backwards with his ki, causing it to fly backwards into a nearby tree, leaving it upside down, and the tree busted in half.  
  
A half-bald man, with some gray hair, watched this, and noticed that what he was wearing. He wrote it down, as he saw the golden-haired teenager take to the sky, and start flying.  
  
"Oh my!" the man said, his eyeballs nearly popping out of his head. The police officers got the robbers and money out of the van, and handcuffed the robbers...  
  
******  
  
"I hope no one recognizes me..." Gohan said, and quickly shifted the subject to something different...  
  
"Hmm... I wonder what my classmates will be like... I hope they aren't too mean..." Gohan said, thoughtfully, before seeing the building, that the piece of paper described to be his highschool.  
  
~*Orange Star Highschool*~  
  
Gohan landed on the roof, and powered down. He saw the door, and walked in it, making his way down the stairs. He glanced at his watch.  
  
"Phew. 8:55. I made it." he said, as he reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Gohan was looking around at the doors, lockers, etc, when he suddenly bumped into someone. She fell to the ground, and he just turned around to see what happened.  
  
The girl he bumped into was about 5'6, had raven-black hair tied neatly into two ponytails on either side of her head, was wearing black fingerless fighting gloves, a long white shirt that covered most of her shorts, which were black spandex-like bike shorts, and she was wearing black-colored short topped boots(so I changed it a bit). Her eyes were squinted shut.  
  
"Uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Gohan appologized, and offered her a hand, to help her up. She slapped it away, and stood up herself, after opening her eyes. When she opened her eyes, he noticed they were crystal-blue colored... He had never seen such beautiful eyes before...   
  
"You should have been watching where you were going!" she said, angrily, her eyes narrowing slightly.  
  
"I know. It was my fault. Sorry I bumped into you like that." he appologized again, and kneeled over, picking up her books that had scattered on the floor.  
  
'What is it with this guy? Why isn't he afraid of me?' thought the raven-haired girl, 'And, Why is he acting so -nice-?'  
  
He looked up at her, and handed her her bookbag, which she had dropped. She reluctantly snatched the bag.  
  
'Why is she acting so...' Gohan thought, but his thoughts were cut short by her voice.  
  
"... Thanks." she mumbled her thanks, and walked off in the direction of the stairs, before Gohan could ask her her name.  
  
'I wonder where she's heading...' Gohan thought, as he watched her walk away. 'She was actually kind of... beautiful.' Gohan thought, in a mesmerised state, until finally popping back into reality.  
  
"Oh no! I'm late! It's all thanks to my running into that girl!" he said, after glancing at his watch. He added in his mind, 'But, I'm not sorry I did... Gohan! Snap out of it!' he mentally slapped himself, as he straightened up, and regained his composure, before heading in the direction of the principle's office.  
  
~*Rooftop*~  
  
The girl reached the top of the stairs, "Hm... I wonder who he was... and why he wasn't afraid of me... I haven't seen him before, so he must be new..." she said, thoughtfully, "Oh well, I have to get going." She threw a capsule, and when the smoke cleared, a jetcopter was revealed. She walked over, and opened up the passanger-side door, throwing in her bookbag. She then walked around, and opened the other door, and hopped into the seat. She shut the door, and lifted-off the roof of the building...  
  
~*Secretary's Lounge*~  
  
Gohan walked into a door, and walked up to the desk.  
  
"Ah, You must be the new student... Son Gohan was it?" the brown-haired woman at the desk, said politely, smiling at the demi-saiyajin.  
  
"Yes. That's me. I was wondering where I'm supposed to go to take the entrance exam?" he asked.  
  
"The principle should have your test. Take this paper, Go on down the hall, take a right, go in the first door on your left, and give that paper to the man at the desk." said the secretary, handing Gohan a white sheet of paper. He thanked her, and hurried off.  
  
'I'm a married woman. I'm a married woman.' the secretary thought to herself, and sighed.  
  
~*Bank Robbery Site*~  
  
Videl landed her jetcopter, and threw the capsule at it. After it was capsulized, she looked around, and was surprised to find that the robbers had been taken care of.  
  
She is taken from her thoughts, by a voice... "Videl! Someone already took care of the robbers!" the half-bald man said.  
  
"I can see that... Who?" Videl said.  
  
"I don't know. He was wearing a white shirt, with sweatpants, had spikey golden hair, blue eyes, and super powers! He could even fly!" the man responded.  
  
"He could... fly?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah! We're writing an article about it for the newspaper! They've started calling him the -Golden Fighter-!" the old man rambled, causing the black-haired girl to want to fall asleep.  
  
"Thank you for your help..." Videl said, and walked back over to the center of the street, where she de-capsulized her jetcopter, and took off again.  
  
"I guess I should head back to school since there -is- no bankrobbery..." the girl mumbled, flying back towards Orange Star Highschool. She sighed, "And, I thought that I would get the rest of the day off because of it... Man, When you want a robbery to happen, it won't..."  
  
"Hm... He could... fly? I'll find out who this golden character is..." Videl said, and with that thought playing through her head, she set her eyes infront of her, looking for her highschool...  
  
~*Principle's Office*~  
  
"Hm... You have done better on this test than any other student we've had come here... You actually did perfect, and in record time of 5 minutes..." the principle trailed off.  
  
"So, Does that mean I'm accepted?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yes... That means you're... accepted..." the principle said, still surprised that a human-being was able to do a test that fast. It was 20 pages long, and was their hardest test!  
  
"Great!" Gohan said, and took the papers that told his locker number, etc. He walked off, and the principle sweatdropped, and fell on his face, leaving a stinging red mark on his forehead, "Hehehehehe. I imagined that..." he said, smiling goofily, and fell back onto his desk.  
  
******  
  
Videl landed her copter, capsulized it, and raced into the door on the roof, running down the stairs, ending up in the hall. She ran down the hall, bookbag in hand, and stopped infront of her next class. She opened the door, and walked in. She sighed. English. Videl didn't like any of the classes really, other than gym... She shoved it aside, and saw Erasa waving from her seat.  
  
"Hey, Videl!" her friend called. Videl hated it when she did that. She walked up, and took her seat next to Erasa.  
  
She sat her bookbag down, and pulled out her books and mechanical-pencil. She put everything in place, and opened her notebook, turning to the next blank sheet. She started to take notes, as the teacher continued teaching the class...  
  
******  
  
Gohan stopped at his locker number 42, and opened it. He took the books, and walked to his first class as listed on his class schedule, which was English... He walked to the door, and sighed, placing his hand on the nob...  
  
******  
  
Videl thought back to this morning, when she had met the mysterious gold fighter. She chewed the end of her pencil for a moment, until the she was interrupted by the teacher...  
  
"Class, This morning, we have a new student. That's your cue." the teacher said, looking towards the door. The rest of the students glanced over at the door, including Videl...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kikou-chan: That's the end of the chapter! Sorry for the terrible terrible cliffie, but I couldn't resist ^_^. Plus I already went passed the normal amount of words for me... Gomen. If you want to read more, you'll review... hint, hint ^_^ Oh, and my character will be in the next chapter. She isn't that special, but she turns out to know Videl(actually related to her... you'll just have to read it and find out. It's REEEAAALLLY complicated...).  
  
Videl-chan(Gohan's Angel): You're related to me?  
  
Kikou-chan: One thing that was inspired by real life ^_^. But, I can't say HOW I'm related to Videl-chan. She knows, and I know, but in the story we are related the same way we are related in real life.  
  
Videl-chan(Gohan's Angel): It's true. She's related to me, but I still don't claim her.  
  
Kikou-chan: That wasn't very nice, Videl-chan!  
  
Videl-chan(Gohan's Angel): Sorry, Kikou-chan. Well, See everyone in the next chapter!! ^_^  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	3. Love At First Sight?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Love Will Last Forever; By Kikou-chan  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kikou-chan: The third chapter! Let me know what you think!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"..." is speaking.  
  
'...' is thought.  
  
**...** is speaking through bond.  
  
~*...*~ means complete scene change.  
  
****** means partial change.  
  
*~...~* means flashback.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Love Will Last Forever; Chapter 3: Love at First Sight?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
~*Orange Star Highschool: English Class*~  
  
Gohan walked in the door, all eyes on him... The silence finally gets broken by the teacher...  
  
"May I introduce, Son Gohan." the grey-haired man said, "He made perfect scores on all of his entrance exams, and you could learn from his example."  
  
"Not another nerd." a boy's voice said. He was sitting next to the blonde female, who was sitting next to Videl. Everyone else whispered, and made jokes.  
  
'I just got here... How do they already know they hate me?' Gohan thought... He didn't quite understand... They had barely just met him, and were already teasing him... Oh well, Maybe it was better if they thought him a nerd, that way it'd be easier to hide his identity, and his power...  
  
'He looks familiar...' Videl thought, and began chewing on her pencil, again.  
  
Another girl, sitting in the back of the class, had her arms folded over her chest, with her right arm up, two fingers on her chin. She was wearing a sailor school uniform; sailor collar, short blue skirt, etc. She had transferred from a different school(or so she says), and wore her old school uniform(in most anime, the students go by a dresscode, which is a sailor outfit, so in case you're wondering, she's not a sailor senshi...). Her hair was black, and was hanging loosely down to her waist. Her eyes the same color as Videl's, crystal-colored. "Hmmm...." she mumbled to herself, staring at Gohan...  
  
"You may have a seat wherever you would like, Gohan." the teacher said, and Gohan nodded, "Yes sensei." he said, and looked around.  
  
"Hey! New boy! Over here!" the blonde female called.  
  
"Erasa, What are you doing?" Videl asked.  
  
"Getting him to come sit with us, of course!" responded Erasa.  
  
"Who'd want a nerd to sit anywhere near us?" the blonde mail asked.  
  
"Shut your yap, Sharpner!" Erasa said, and looked back to the front of the class, "There's a seat here!"  
  
"Uh, Okay..." he said, and walked up to the chair, sitting down, his bookbag beside him.  
  
"So, What school did you transfer from?" Erasa asked.  
  
"None. I was homeschooled, before here." Gohan replied, nervously.  
  
"Really? Where is your home?" Erasa continued to question him.  
  
"The, um, 439 Mountain Area. Eastern District. It's pretty far." he responded.  
  
"But the 439 Mountain Area is like 500 miles away!" Videl interrupted, from her seat. The girl in the back of the room giggled to herself, un-noticed by anyone.  
  
"Miss Videl, Do you have something you'd like to share with the class?" the teacher asked, and Videl lowered herself in her seat, with a small reply of, "No..."  
  
"That is pretty far. How do you get here?" Erasa asked, still interested. Videl sighed. Erasa would never learn...  
  
"Hey wait a second!" Videl said, not loud enough this time for the teacher to hear.  
  
Gohan nearly jumped out of his skin. "Now, I know where I've seen you before. I bumped into you, this morning." Videl said, and Gohan calmed back down.  
  
"Y-Yeah... That was... me." he studdered, nervously... He was worried that she knew he was the gold-fighter...  
  
'He's hiding something...' Videl thought, staring at his nervous face 'I just know it...'  
  
******  
  
The rest of the day went by basically quietly, a few remarks here and there, except for lunch...  
  
Gohan was sitting outside on the roof of the building to eat his lunch, and a girl walked up to him...  
  
'I thought no one else would be up here...' Gohan thought, taking a bite of his sandwich.  
  
"It won't be long..." her voice said. She was the girl wearing the sailor uniform, with the waist-long raven-hair. 'She looks alot like Videl...' was Gohan's first thought...  
  
"Won't be long until what?" he responded.  
  
"You'll find out soon..." she whispered, and pointed to the door to the school. He looked, and when he turned back around, she was gone.  
  
"That was strange..." he said, before shrugging it off, and continuing to eat his lunch...  
  
******  
  
The day ended soon enough, and Gohan was happy when he heard the bell ring. He rushed out the door as soon as he could, racing to his locker.  
  
"Gohan." he heard Videl's voice say.  
  
"Uh, Yes, Videl?" he responded, nervously.  
  
"I know you're hiding something, and I'm determined to find out what." Videl said, and stalked off down the hall. He watched as she walked away.  
  
"That was strange... What's her deal, anyway?" Gohan whispered, before placing his books in his locker, and walking towards the roof.  
  
When he made it up to the roof, he ducked back in the door, upon seeing Videl there. 'Why is she on the roof?' he thought. She pulled out a capsule, clicked the button, and threw it at the ground. With a small 'poof', a jetcopter appeared. Videl threw her bookbag into the passanger side, and hopped into the driver's seat. A moment later, the copter took flight.  
  
With a sigh, Gohan walked out onto the roof, and took off in the direction of his house...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kikou-chan: There's chapter 3! I know it wasn't very long, but the next one should be longer. It'll get better, I promise ^_^ There is going to be a little angst pretty soon, but don't worry about it. It'll not last too long. But if you can't stand to see a character you really like hurt, you may not like it too much...  
  
Videl-chan(Gohan's Angel): ......  
  
Gohan: ......  
  
Kikou-chan: So until next time, readers! Review and tell me if you like it so far!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


End file.
